Emison
by Angel loves PLL
Summary: Complicated story and really long. xx
1. chapter 1

Emison

Emily,Alison,Hanna,Spencer and Aria all decided to have a sleepover.They all was sleeping in Spencer's barn as her mom was away for the night. Spencer was waiting for all the girls to arrive. Spencer heard a knock at the door, so she jumped up and ran to the door in excitement. She opened it to see Emily smiling with a gray bag over her shoulder."Hi Emily I cannot eait for the sleepover, can you?" Spencer asked. Emily shook her head and answered "No neither can I."

Spencer let Emily into the house. They both dat down kn the frontroom and Emily saw Spencer shaking.Emily started laughing and said "God Spence it's just a sleepover." Spencer glared at her and replied "It's because we haven't had one in ages!" Then a knock at the door came and Spencer jumped off her seat. Emily followed Spencer to the door and when she opened it Alison was stood with a unicorn bag over her shoulder.Alison said "Hi Spence, hi Em." Emily blushed and waved at her. Spencer let Alison in and they sat down again.Spencer then said "Oh Alison I will show you where you are sleeping." Just as Spencer stood up the door knocked. Spencer then turned to Emily and asked "Emily can you show Alison where she is sleeping whilst I get the door?" Emily turned to Alison , who was staring at her, and nodded. Alison and Emily left the room and headed to the barn.

When they got there Emily pointed to a hay stack next to her bag. Alison then said "Thanks Em. Just wondering who am I sleeping next to?" Emily then walked towards the stack of hay and sat down. She then answered "You're sleeping next to me."

Alison let out a sigh of relief. She then walked over to Emily and hugged her. Alison then said "I love sleeping next to you." Emily then asked "Why do you love it so much?" Alison looked up at Emily and said "Because you're my favorite best friend and I feel safe." Emily looked away from Alison and blushed. Alison then put her hand under Emily's com which made her look up. Alison looked into Emily's eyes and asked "Why do you blush when I compliment you?" Emily looked away embarrassed and said "I-I don't know."Alison realized she made her feel embarrassed and said "Hey Em it's OK." Emily looked up to meet Alison's light blue orbs then she leant in and kissed her. Alison heard the girl's coming and quickly pulled away.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna walked in and Alison asked "Spencer can I move places?"Spencer then said "There's no where else sorry."Hanna looked at Alison and started laughing. Alison growled "Shut up Hanna."Hanna just smiled at Alison. Alison turned around and looked at Emily. They both made eye contact until Alison looked away.

All afternoon Aria was unpacking her things. Alison and Spencer went shopping and Emily and Hanna were talking. Hanna knew Emily liked Alison as Hanna caught Emily writing it in her diary and she confessed. Hanna asked "So have you and Alison fell out?" Emily looked at her and replied "I honestly don't know." Hanna asked "What did you do?" Emily went bright red and answered "Alright I kissed her. I didn't mean to my emotions got the better of me." Hanna said "Emily it's the way you feel and I think she knows how you feel now." Hanna and Emily carried on talking for a while.

Alison and Spencer came back at 8:00pm. They walked in the barn and dropped the shopping on the floor. They both looked completely exhausted. Hanna asked "Did you get everything you need?" Spencer and Alison both nodded. Emily looked over at Alison who was looking back at her. Emily smiled at her and Alison returned it. This didn't go unnoticed by Hanna who winked at Emily. Alison sat down next to Emily Spencer and Aria sat next to Hanna. Hanna then asked "Shall we play truth or dare?" All the girls looked at each other and nodded. Spencer asked "Truth or dare Aria?" Aria replied " Dare." Spencer said "I dare you to eat a peice of hay." Aria nodded and walked over to the hay. Aria opened her mouth and put in the peice of hay.

Everyone started laughing so whilst they were occupied on Aria, Alison put her hand on Emily's and squeezed it. Emily looked at Alison and smiled at her. They both turned back to face Aria. Then Aria sat down and asked "Hanna truth or dare?" Hanna replied " Dare." Aria was thinking and she said " Err I dare you to go sit on cow." Hanna started laughing and ran out the barn towards the cow's.

Spencer and Aria was stood at the gate watching Hanna. Alison made sure that they wasn't with the other girls because they were still holding hands. Alison turned to Emily and pecked her lips...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily was stood smiling at Ali and Ali turned to Emily. She then gestured for Emily to come over to them, so Emily did as she was told. They watched Hanna struggle onto a cow however she managed. She sat on the core but jumped off straight away because of the smell.

They all say back down in the barn and it was Hanna's turn. Emily knew she was going to drop her in it. Hanna asked "Truth or dare Emily?"Emily could tell by the grin on Hanna's face what she was planning. Emily replied "Truth."Hanna's grin grew bigger and she asked "Of you had to go out with one of us who would it be and why?" Emily looked at Hanna angrily and said "Err Ali because she ain't as mean as you guys and I lo err I mean yeah thats it." Emily looked at Ali who was bright red and smiling. Ali met Emily's eyes and they got lost in each others eyes. Emily asked "Truth or dare Ali?"Ali quickly replied "Dare."Emily replied "I dare you to smack Hanna."Ali looked up and said "I don't mind doing that."Ali walked over to Hanna and slapped her leg. Hanna then said "Spencer and Aria are my favorites."

Ali looked at Hanna and smiled. Ali sat back down next to Emily and asked "Truth or dare Spence?" Spencer thought for a moment and said "Truth."Ali looked at Spencer and asked "Do you fancy Toby?"Spencer went bright red and nodded. Everyone started laughing. Aria then said "Hanna who do you fancy?" Hanna then replied "Caleb he's really hot."Spencer looked at Emily and asked "Who's your crush?"Emily said "I ain't telling."Hanna looked at Emily and said "Why won't you tell Emily just because it's Ali." "Hanna."Emily shouted. Hanna said "Oh sorry."Emily shouted"It's to late now the whole world probably knows my crush is Ali."Everyone was gobsmacked except Hanna and Emily.. Emily stood up and walked out the barn. Hanna stood up but Ali said "Han I'll go and talk to her."Hanna nodded and Ali walked out the barn.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alison found Emily sat down below a tree. She sat down next to Emily and grabbed her hand. Emily looked Alison in the eyes and said "Sorry about that, it probably made you feel uncomfortable." Alison shook her head and said "No because when you kissed me I felt nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. I don't think I've ever felt like this Em and it's scary. I love you."Emily was smiling and said "I get nervous when you touch me let alone talk to me. And when I kissed you it felt right. I love you too."

Alison leant in towards Emily's lips and Emily leant in till the lips were touching. They was kissing calmly and softly. They both pulled away and hugged each other. They was sat there for 15 minutes and then walked back into the barn. Aria asked "Did you two have a good time?" Alison and Emily both look at each other confused. Hanna said " 'A' sent everyone a photo of you two kissing. I mean everyone from school." Alison muttered "They was watching us." Emily looked at the girl's and said "Alright me and Ali are a thing."

Hanna then blurted out "Obviously we know. Everyone knows." Emily said "I don't know who I'm more annoyed 'A'or you." Alison looked at Emily and said "Hanna." Emily said "Well ain't you annoyed that everybody in school knows about us?" Alison replied "No not really because we are dating and everyone would of found out sooner or later so they did us a favor." Alison grabbed Emily's hands and said "We are in love." Hanna said "I knew all along!" Alison looked confused and asked "How?"


	4. Chapter 3 (10-31 10:34:58)

Chapter 3

"How?" Alison asked. Hanna replied "I caught Emily writing it in her diary about 2 years ago and she confessed." "Hanna." Emily shouted. Alison said "Wait you've felt this way for years and never told me."

Emily looked at Alison and said "Well it wasn't as if I was gonna walk up to you and say hi Alison I have a crush on you even though we're best friends just to get turned down." Alison's face changed and Emily saw the glint of hurt in her eyes. Alison asked "You thought I'd turn you down?"Emily looked at Alison and nodded. Alison then muttered "Trust me I wouldn't of." Emily didn't quite hear her though. Alison walked out the barn and Emily followed her. Alison at work against the tree and Emily stood against another tree. Emily looked at Alison and said "Ali I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought it would have ruined our friendship." Alison muttered "It wouldn't of." Emily didn't hear it though and asked "What?" Alison locked her eyes with Emily's and replied "Nothing. How long have you felt like this?"

Emily replied "Since I met you exactly on June the 8th 2010." Alison's eye's went wide and her jaw was agape. She then finally asked "How do you know that?" Emily sat down next to Alison and stared into her eye's. Emily then replied "I kept track because I loved you. And I'll keep track of today because it's our first kiss." Alison said "I can't stay mad at you." Emily whispered "No one can." Alison then laughed and leant in. They kissed for a few seconds but pulled each other into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 11pm when they got back to the barn. Everyone was asleep and you could hear Hanna snoring. Alison started laughing. They both laid down next to each other. Alison's head was on Emily's chesy and her hand was on Emily's stomach. Alison said "I can hear your heartbeat." Emily smiled and asked "Can you?" Alison replied "Yeah and when you speak you sound likea radio." Alison looked up at Emily and asked "Before I go to sleep can I have a good night kiss?" Emily chuckled and replied "Of course." Alison leant up and was greeted with Emily's lips. Alison then sat back down and said "Night." Emily replied "Good night." Emily played with Alison's hair while she was falling asleep. And then Alison shut her eyes. Emily thought she looked cute asleep. Emily took out her phone and took a picture of Alison. She then put her phone down and fell asleep.

They were both sleeping peacefully but Emily woke up because Alison was moving. Emily looked down at Alison and she was still asleep. Alison was sleep talking " 'A' no not Emily kill me, my life is worthless, no one loves me." Emily knew she was having a bad dream so she decided to wake her up. Alison's eyes fluttered opened one by one. Alison said "Thank goodness." Alison wrapped Emily in a tight embrace. Emily pulled out of the embrace and said "Hay Ali it was just a dream. What happened in it?" She looked at Alison and she was crying. She wiped away the tears.

Authors note- Sorry haven't updated in a while. i know its short but i have a lot to write. So what happened in the dream?


	6. Chapter 6

Alison grabbed Emily's hands and said "I had a dream that 'A' killed you. It doesn't matter it wasn't true, thankfully." Emily cupped Alison's face and replied "Don't worry Ali nothing will come between us unless you leave me for someone else, as long as I knew you were happy." Alison said "I would never be happy with someone other than you and if I left you it would be for your safety." Emily then said "Don't worry I can protect you and myself." Alison replied "I know. Go back to sleep, I'll stay awake so I don't wake you up again." Emily said "Hey don't be like that, you need to go to sleep."Alison looked up at Emily and replied "No I think I'm going to stay awake." Emily raised her voice and said "Ali you need to go to sleep, you need it." Alison stood up and muttered "Whatever." She then walked out the barn. Emily smacked herself and said "What am I doing acting like her parent?" Emily then walked out the barn and into the dark, Hastings property. There was a slight noise, coming from the kitchen, sounded like the kitchen tap, so Emily walked into the kitchen. There was one light on, so Emily could see Alison. Alison was stood over the countertop with a glass underneath the tap with water pouring out of. Emily walked up behind Alison and wrapped her arms around her waist. She then placed kisses on Alison's neck, leaving a trail. Alison asked "What's this for?" Emily replied "To say sorry." Alison placed her cup on the counter and turned around still, in Emily's arms. She said " You're only looking out for me." Alison started to rub her hands up and down Emily's arms. Emily said "C'mon lets get back to the bar. before the others wake up." Emily went to walk away but Alison grabbed her wrist which made jer turn around. Alison moved a strand of hair out of Emily's face and leant into her lips. Alison and Emily were stood there making out for minutes on end before Alison pulled away. Emily was staring at Alison's ass as she walked away. Alison called back "I know you're looking." Emily bit her lip and replied "How'd you know?" Alison looks back at Emily and said "A woman never tells." Emily stood there laughing to herself and then walked back to the barn. Alison was sat down smiling at Emily as she walked in. Emily mirrored it and sat down next to Alison. They melted into each others eyes. Emily said "I'm going to get you back, you do realize this?" Alison then asked "What is this revenge going to be?" Emily replied "A woman never tells." Alison started laughing and Emily joined in. Alison said "I love you." Emily's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and replied "I love you too." Alison asked "What can I sah without making you blush?" Emily looked away and went bright red. Alison said "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting it makes you embarrassed." Emily looked back at Alison and kissed her gently. Emily pulled away and said "Don't say sorry." Alison shook her head and leant back in. Somebody cleared there throat...

 **Sorry that i haven't updated in a while but been really busy at, this moment in time. So fans, tell me something good about your life. What's making you want read my story? Message me. Internet best friends. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alison turned to see the girks watching them. Alison and Emily went bright red. Hanna asked "Did you to even get any sleep?" Emily stood up and said "Hanna you are really pushing it this sleepover and I don't really like you at this moment in time!" Alison stood up and said "Em calm down it is OK." Emily snapped "It is to you but not to me!" Emily walked out the barn, without saying another word and left the other girls stunned. Hanna muttered "Someone is grumpy this morning." Alison snapped "Hanna you wonder why? You keep pissing her off with the crap spilling out of your mouth!"

Without another word, Alison walked out of the barn and into Spencer's house. Emily had calmed down and felt guilty for snapping at Alison, so she decided to go back to the barn. When she arrived Alison wasn't there, so she asked "Where is Alison?" Spencer shrugged and replied "She lost her temper and left. I think she went to the house." Emily puzzled asked "Why did she lose her shit?" Aria interrupted "Because Hanna muttered something under her breath about you and she just lost it." Emily gave Hanna a dirty look and said "Well Hanna's loving winding us up!" Emily jogged out the barn and into the house. She checked the kitchen, then the frontroom and saw Alison sitting on the stairs. Emily leant against the wall frame and asked "Ali are you OK?" Alison nodded her head slightly. Emily sighed and decided to take a seat on the steps next to Alison.

Emily blurted out "Ali, look I'm sorry for shouting at you, when all you was doing was trying to calm me down. I am sorry." Alison looked up to the girl next to her and replied "I know how it feels to lose your temper. I really wish I didn't lose my temper back then because it reminded me of how I used to be, when we were all younger." Emily looked deep into Alison's eye's and said "You are not that person anymore." Alison smiled and then leant into Emily. Emily kissed her back and then she felt an arm wrap around the back of her neck. Then suddenly Alison pulled her closer. They broke apart for air. Emily put her hand through Alison's hair and asked "Do you want to get away from Rosewood for a bit? I have a surprise. We can make a trip to both of our houses, to drop off our luggage from the sleepover?"

Alison nodded and Emily stood up. She grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her up, so she could feel Alison's breath on her skin. She heard Alison's breath hitch in her throat. Emily pecked Alison's lips and pulled Alison back to the barn. As they got there they started packing. No body asked them any questions, until they got up to leave. Hanna asked "Where are you to going?" Alison gave her a dirty look and answered "As far away from you as possible." Spencer gave Emily the look that said _'seriously?'_ Emily said "We are going out for the day." Spencer and Aria nodded and Hanna stayed still. Emily grabbed Alison's bag and pulled her out of the barn. As they got to the car, Emily opened the car door for Alison. Alison thanked her and hopped in. Emily put the bags in the back of the car and then got into the drivers seat...

 **Authors note - Haven't updated in ages but starting again so enjoy. Where do you think Emily's taking Alison? #Emison**


End file.
